When I Hold You While You're Dreaming
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: [Post first movie][One Shot] .TriNeo Fluff. The days become full and heavy so it's no suprise when Trinity falls asleep on Neo's lap...


**When I Hold You While Your Dreaming**

**Summary:** Post first movie TriNeo fluff The days become full and heavy so it's no suprise when Trinity falls asleep on Neo's lap...

**A/N:** I know that i said to myself (not literally) that i wouldn't produce any more fictions or update any of my exsiting ones but had trouble not making this one as it got stuck in my head so here it is. Enjoy and please review if you read this piece of work. **x**

_Baby I love you and i'll never let you go  
But if I have to I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erased   
And i promise you that you will never be replaced **x **_

_**1st Lady - Never Be Replaced**_

When Trinity walked into the core, she noticed a familar batch of brown hair above the seat which faced the machines. The machines of course allowed the crew of the Neb to seek information on what was going on in the Matrix. She creeped behind him, he only noticed her precence when she was a few feet away.

''You've came to disturb me then'' Neo spoke while bringing his head back so he was able to see Trinity, though his vision was rather lop-sided.

''I wouldn't say that i've came to disturb you. Arouse you perhaps...'' She bent down slightly so lips touched lips. It was like Neo was giving Trinity the kiss of life, so she called it. After they shared the wet kiss, Trinity sat up and rubbed the back of her neck because she seemed to of strained it while bending it in an awkward posistion.

''Well that's okay then. As long as that source of information is reliable, then i'm one happy man'' He grinned, showing his almost perfect teeth.

Trinity walked over to his side and was about to sit down onto the cold hard floor if it wasn't for Neo grabbing her waist forcefully with two arms and shoving her onto his lap. She didn't have time to protest about it, in fact she didn't have time to do anything. She was literally ker-plunked onto his lap.

She attempted to remove herself from Neo's embrace but he wasn't going to allow her to get off.

''Neo! Come on, if anyone see's us like this they're bound to give us funny looks, report to everyone what happened and get us embarrassed like they usually do''

''Don't worry about it Trin, we're entitled to show our love for one another. Fuck them if they wish to embrasses us, though i'd _much _rather if you fucked me''

Trinity playfully hit him on the shoulder, smiling. To Neo, the last time he saw her smile was yesterday. To everyone else, it was at least a year. The non-emotional woman had cracked right in front of him.

Due to the hit, a bit of her hair fell down in the process. She removed it by tucking it behind her ear, only for another hair to replace it. She gave up and proceeded with her actions.

Knowing that Neo was not going to allow her to sit on the floor, she realized that they should make good use of their free time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in closer. Thier lips were joint together once more, and she moaned delicatly into his ear, knowing that if she was to moan aloud, the moan wouldn't just be heard by Neo but the other crew on board the Neb. As always, like in this occasion, she kept her noises to a low volume.

When their lips departed from each other, she snuggled her face into his shoulder. Ancient tears of joy were escaping her sockets and gracefully swept down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them onto Neo's battered top before he noticed, her arms still locked around his neck.

_This is how they should be, not fighting in a war but free to express their feeling for one another, joining together and making a one; _Thought Neo as he felt Trinity's breathing become more slow and her body becoming more relaxed.

_It takes a whole load of persuading to get Trinity to sleep, so when this occurs as it did this evening, i accepted her into my arms and allowed her to sleep upon me. Just so that i know tommorow will be half as bad for her with maybe five or less hours sleep within her. _

He was tempted to sleep himself but knew that he must keep his eyes focused upon the monitors.

_One day, i'll set you free to fly Trinity along with me. One day we won't fight for this war. One day i'll marry you and we'll have kids. One day, but not tommorow or the day after. If only..._

With the lights on and gradully beginning to lighten, Trinity looked like a ghostly silhouette with a firesome protector looking over her.

At last, sleep came easy for Trinity this night...and every other night whilst Neo was there, watching over her.

_I feel for you yes i do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to   
Until the end of time_

_Fin. **x**_


End file.
